


Roses

by noamsariya



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noamsariya/pseuds/noamsariya
Summary: Akira Tozawa anonymously gets roses on Valentine's day.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).



Akira Tozawa was quite a mysterious man. When he's smiling, is it sinister? Is it happy? No one knows. 

And everyone always got good things for Valentine's day. Chocolates, roses, candle lit dinners…..

Everyone except Akira.

Akira never really got anything for Valentine's day. Not that he minded, he really didn't understand love anyways. Although, he'd find himself getting…..envious of other people's love. Seeing people so….enticed with each other….made him long for some sort of affection.

Just as Akira was thinking that, he opened his locker and found something strange….

A big bouquet of roses, with a letter attached. Akira slowly picked up the roses and read the letter.

_Hello, Akira. I know you never usually get things for valentines day, but this year I wanted to change that. You may not know who I am, but just know this is sincere._

_And this may sound silly, but I am afraid to approach you. So I admire you from afar. And I must say myself, I do like you alot. Your smile, your spirit, and even though we have different views on things, I admire your in ring talent. I hope you enjoy the roses! :)_

_-your secret admirer ❤ ___

__Akira stared at the letter, bewildered, then stared at the roses. Who would send him these? It...oddly made him feel warm inside. Akira smiled and and got his stuff before shutting his locker._ _

__Maybe things were looking up for Tozawa and this “love” thing._ _

__\------------------_ _

__C’mon Drew. It's just Tony. You've known him for years. You can beat him. You can do this. You can do this._ _

__Drew looked up from the ground and tried to sit up straight. He was confident and he felt better for a couple seconds. Butthe crippling realisation of what he had to do came crashing down on him again._ _

__I can't do this._ _

__He jerks his body up and and slams his body hard against the wall, head landing with a nasty thunk. Tears filled his eyes, not only at the pain of him hitting the wall, but the anxiety of this match as well. He hit his head against the wall again and pulled his hair. His hands slowly slid down his face and just stayed there in a sorry attempt to cover his face._ _

__Right now Drew wanted nothing more than to completely disappear._ _

__\----------------_ _

__Akira was walking with his stuff and was about to head out of the arena, when he heard…..sobbing?_ _

__Akira walked towards the source of the noise, only to find a rather anxious and depressed and disheveled looking Drew Gulak. Akira slowly walked towards him and softly called his name._ _

__“Drew….? Are you okay…?”_ _

__Akira flinched a little as Drew's head snapped up. God he looked so depressed and anxious…..borderline panicking…_ _

__Akira cautiously rested a hand on Drew's shoulder, and he felt Drew slightly lean into his hand. Akira knew how much this match had to hurt Drew...having to fight one of his best friends. Akira didn't know what to do._ _

__Drew sniffled and wiped at his eyes furiously to try to dry his tears. He couldn't cry in front of people! Especially not someone like Tozawa, who was one of his enemies with his damned flying and chanting….._ _

__“Oh h-hi T-Tozawa….what're you d-doing here….?” Drew stammered trying to act like everything was fine. But he wasn't fooling Tozawa. Akira looked genuinely concerned._ _

__“I was um…..just leaving Drew….” Akira said awkwardly, backing away from Drew a bit. “But I ah- see that you're busy…..so i’ll leave…..?”_ _

__Drew looked back down at the floor and sighed. “Yeah…..you go ahead and do that Tozawa.” He sniffled before continuing. “I-I’m fine….” He lied before looking down at the floor again._ _

__Akira felt for Drew, he really did. But what could he do? If you asked Akira to comfort someone, he'd probably yell at them until they felt better. But even Akira knew that yelling wouldn't help Drew. Suddenly, Akira remembered the roses he got. How they made him feel warm. And much to Akira's surprise, he thought about how Drew made him feel warm inside._ _

__Mindlessly, Akira reached and grabbed a rose from his bouquet, and put it in front of Drew. Slowly, Drew looked up, his pink, tear streaked face slowly turning into a look of surprise. He looked at the rose, then at Akira, then at the rose again._ _

__“Wh-What's this Tozawa?”_ _

__Akira blinked. What was this? Why was he giving Drew a rose? Didn't people only give people roses if they- oh._ _

__Oh no._ _

__Realization hit Akira like a brick. He was in love with Drew. Akira's face turned pink at that, and he shook slightly as he realized he still had to give Drew an answer._ _

__“O-Oh, um, this? Th-this is j-just…..ah…..for…..V-Valentine's day???” Akira said, losing his train of thought mid-sentence. Drew looked very confused, and he raised an eyebrow. “Valentine's day? I thought you didn't celebrate it?”_ _

__Fuck. Drew caught Akira red-handed, so he might as well tell the truth. “W-Well…...when I got these roses, i-it made me feel, warm? Inside? And for s-some reason when I thought about how the roses made me feel warm, I th-thought about how y-you made me feel warm……” Akira stammers awkwardly._ _

__Drew thought about what Akira said carefully. Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. “A-Akira, do you…...l-l-love…...me?” He asked, face getting redder as he looked at Akira._ _

__Akira blisters. He starts shaking more. “I-I can't explain it…?? Y-you make me feel all warm a-and…...my heart kinda speeds up??? Is that how you're supposed to feel when you're in love?” Akira questions, sounding genuinely scared._ _

__Drew chuckles a bit and smiles faintly, his face still a burning red to match Akira's. “I-I think that's quite normal, Tozawa…..” He says quietly, taking the rose from Akira's hand. He smells it and holds it close to his chest. “Thank you, Tozawa.”_ _

__Akira smiles and tries to walk away, but Drew grabs his jacket sleeve. “A-actually, Tozawa I- um…..there's something I want to do before you go….”_ _

__Akira looks at Drew and turns towards him, a puzzled look on his face. Drew inhales before leaning in swiftly and pressing a soft kiss to Akira's lips. He felt Tozawa trembling under him, his face a dark red. But nonetheless, he was kissing back. The kiss was hot and needy, burning with a passion that Drew had never experienced before._ _

__Drew pulls back and places a kiss on Akira's cheek before smiling. “I guess I don't have to admire you from a far anymore.” Drew says before kissing his cheek again, smiling, and walking away, leaving Akira flustered and confused. He turned around and looked at Tozawa before whispering to him._ _

__

__“Happy Valentine's day, Tozawa.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from Paige on Tumblr, and I wrote a little fic out of it! Love you Paige! ❤


End file.
